Digital Chocolate
by SwankifiedOzDust
Summary: Matt has been ignoring Mello because he's been busy hacking away at a computer. What will happen when Mello does gain Matt's attentions? MxM yaoi


Matt sat on the bed, his back flush against the wall and a computer in his lap, as he worked. A smoldering cigarette hung between his lips as he concentrated and his tinted goggles reflected the light from the screen in an eerie manner. He sighed as he heard the apartment door slam, then the humming of the refrigerator as his best friend rummaged through it. Quickly he typed in a few more codes into the laptop, trying to finish his job before Mello could yell at him.

"Well?" Mello demanded before snapping off a bite of his chocolate bar. Matt glanced up at him, noticing that Mello looked a bit more disheveled than normal as he leaned against the frame of the door. He had given Matt fifteen minutes since arriving and Matt was so close to finishing his hacking job he could taste victory. Mello snorted as Matt paid him no more attention, obviously not understanding what undertones Mello's gaze held.

"Not quite. I've got a few more firewalls to deactivate and then I'll probably be confronted with another layer of security before I'll be in," Matt said after a while, pausing to take a long drag on his cancer stick. Mello just gave an annoyed groan.

"Two days is long enough, Matt," Mello argued. Matt just shrugged, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he fought with the other computer's internal security.

"Not necessarily. I would have expected it to take so much longer, but it seems these guys are pretty lax with their security measures than I had originally thought." His voice was nonchalant, but Mello could see his right eye twitch as he almost lost control.

"Hurry up, then Matty," Mello sneered, biting his chocolate forcefully. Matt rolled his eyes, his auburn hair held back by his goggles, and he tapped his index finger against a key as he thought about his next move. Mello strolled away, still annoyed at being so ignored by his counterpart, and flopped onto the couch in their living room. His blond hair hung in his eyes and his vest shifted so that more of Mello's flat stomach was exposed. Mello turned the television on and watched with a bored expression as another Kira special attacked his retinas.

Two hours into the onslaught of Kira-worshipers, Mello decided he'd waited on Matt long enough. He stood slowly, adjusted his skin-tight leather pants, smoothed out his vest and fixed his hair before finishing off his fourth chocolate bar. He would get Matt to pay attention to him. He stalked into the bedroom only to find Matt had stretched his legs so they were no longer folded. Matt still stared at the digital world in his lap, his head leaning forward a bit as he focused.

"Matt, give it up," Mello growled as he approached Matt, plucking the freshly lit cigarette from his lips.

"What? No! I'm almost there!" Matt said, still not looking at the androgynous blond now standing next to him. Mello leaned close and pulled Matt's face up to his, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. It took Matt a moment to respond, a bit stunned by Mello's sudden affections. After a few frozen seconds, though, the red-head angled his head slightly and parted his lips when Mello demanded entrance. For a moment they fought for dominance but Matt quickly submitted to his roommate. Besides, Matt knew all the places and ways to make Mello weak.

Mello plundered Matt's mouth, his tongue meshing against Matt's tongue and teeth, making him moan ever-so-slightly before Matt tried to pull away.

"What are you doing, Matt?" Mello groaned, his annoyance quickly returning. He put the cigarette out on the comforter, adorning it with yet another cigarette burn. Matt sighed audibly as he began to work again.

"I'm almost done, Mells," Matt muttered, giving Mello a half-smile, hoping that the use of Mello's pet name would soften the glare he was receiving.

"No, Matt. You've been ignoring me for too long now. Give it a break," Mello commanded, his hand flying to the computer screen as he threatened to close it.

"No! No! Not yet. Just let me break through this wall here—" Matt was cut off short by the resounding click of his computer closing and then automatically turning off. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Mello smirked at the agonized whimper he produced from his gamer counterpart.

"I said no, Matt."

"But-But, Mello! I was so close. Can I at least back out of these files so that I can't be tracked immediately?" Matt pleaded, looking up at Mello with obvious discomfort. Mello sighed and backed away, only to plop next to him on the bed. Matt glared at Mello for a minute as he quickly opened the laptop and tried to correct Mello's mistake. When he was finished, he turned off the computer and put it on the table across the room before raising an eyebrow at Mello. "Better?" he asked, a bit angrily. Mello just smirked at him.

As soon as Matt made contact with the bed, Mello straddled him and took control of Matt's mouth once again. He pressed his body against the gamer's and Matt could practically feel the lust rolling off of Mello in waves. The blond unzipped Matt's favorite fluffy vest and tugged it down Matt's shoulders until it pooled around him. Matt's hands found their way around Mello, slipping under the indigo vest to caress Mello's back. He could feel Mello fail to suppress his shudder at Matt's touch. Mello pulled away, bringing Matt's striped shirt up and over its owner's head and pushed Matt onto his back. His hands flew across Matt's chest, caressing, scratching and tracing his way to the button on Matt's jeans, undoing it and the zipper so his hand could cup and massage at Matt through the thin fabric of his briefs. Mello was rewarded with a low moan from the boy under him and he smirked as he moved from Matt's lips to attack his throat, sucking on all of Matt's sensitive spots and leaving angry red marks in his wake.

While his eyes fluttered closed and he moaned at each sinfully wonderful sensation, Matt started tugging on Mello's clothes, shakily undoing the buttons to balance the flesh scale. He groaned in disapproval as Mello's hand abandoned his growing arousal to move the goggles from Matt's face, pulling them back so that they rested behind Matt's head. Then Mello's hands were at his clothes in an attempt to aid Matt in his quest for skin and soon they were both gleaming and naked before each other.

Mello hovered above Matt for a few moments; neither wanted to say anything, finding more comfort in their brief appreciation of the other's body. Matt's breathing was already heavy, Mello on his knees between his legs, and one of Matt's knees was even with Mello's hips. He watched as Mello's gaze travelled down his body before the scarred blond's hand was on his chest, rolling a nipple with his fingertips. Matt's breath hitched and he arched forward. Mello smiled devilishly before lowering himself to take the other nub in his mouth, his hand still working on the first. The moan he gained was quiet but delectable and pressured him to bite harshly on the nub in his mouth, his tongue soothing it after a second bite. Matt immediately reacted, his grimace a mixture of pain and pleasure. The hand that still played with the extremely sensitive flesh roughly tweaked the already abused flesh. Matt wouldn't stay quiet, not that it was necessary, they did live alone.

"Mello," Matt groaned as he arched his body against the other's.

Mello glanced up at Matt before abandoning his hold on Matt's delicious nipples. He lingered mere centimeters from Matt's flesh until Matt whimpered something incoherent that probably meant "Mello, please do something." He sucked a trail down Matt's flat stomach until he reached his destination: two inches above Matt's groin. He lapped at the skin, teasing Matt, and steered in the opposite direction. Matt gave him an indignant groan as Mello moved away from his throbbing cock but Mello paid no mind.

Mello moved away from Matt so that his legs dangled off the edge of the bed. "Matt, get on your knees," he commanded with a voice that Matt couldn't disobey. His eyes widened as he watched the chocolate addict touch himself briefly in anticipation of what Matt was about to do to him.

His face situated between Mello's legs, Matt looked up at his lover for a moment before his tongue flicked out and over the tip, tasting him. His eyes stayed locked on Mello's expression, watching for any inaudible responses. He noticed Mello's eyes were closed and his eyebrows were squeezed together a bit. He dipped his tongue under the foreskin, and Mello gripped Matt's hair and the sheets at the same time. There was no way Matt would be able to move away from Mello now. He decided to take advantage of his momentary control over Mello and took the entire length in his mouth, forcing his throat to relax. He swirled his tongue around the head and tasted as much of Mello as he could. Mello, in response, moaned loudly, letting his voice color the air with a certain eroticism that made Matt suck him hard, just to hear him moan again.

"Ah. Shit, Matt," Mello moaned, his hips pressing further into Matt's mouth, making him a gag a bit, but Matt was patient and gently held down Mello's hips as he pulled away from Mello's length to lap at him. His own member strained with desire but he knew the rules to Mello's game; he wasn't allowed to touch anything unless instructed to do so, especially not himself. "Stop, Matt," Mello grunted, obviously reluctant for the auburn to obey. But Matt did obey and rested his head against the inside of Mello's creamy-smooth thigh. He waited as Mello recomposed himself for his next order, smiling at the sweet musk so close to his face. When Mello was able to, he quickly demanded that Matt get back up on the bed and held three fingers out for Matt to take. Matt did as he was bidden and sucked and licked at the digits, his cock twitching in anticipation. He so desperately wanted for Mello to touch him again, but knew that if he asked, he'd be breaking a rule and Mello would severely punish him, which may or may not be pleasurable in the end. He decided to try to not risk it and instead lapped at the slightly salty fingers, the lingering taste of chocolate only barely noticeable.

"Hands and knees, Matt," Mello forced, pulling his hand away from Matt's willing mouth. Matt obeyed, blushing as he completely exposed his body to Mello. He wondered then how he ever got himself into such a mess but completely abandoned the thought as the first of Mello's fingers found its way past the ring of muscle and into the dark heat. His body tried to reject the intrusion but the finger hooked and quickly found his prostate. Matt moaned loudly and pushed himself down the finger, rocking his hips to get the same feeling again. Mello groaned and thrust his finger in and out three times before adding both of the other slicked fingers and scissored them, stretching Matt and brushing against his prostate occasionally. When Matt moaned out Mello's name, he thrust his fingers and slammed into Matt's prostate before pulling away, leaving Matt whimpering beneath him.

"Ugh Mello, please," Matt begged, his fingers clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white. Mello, not feeling extremely cruel at this point, pressed himself close to Matt, the head of his erection teasing Matt's hole. He pushed himself in until only the head was engulfed, driving both participants mad. Matt couldn't take it anymore and slammed himself backwards, impaling himself on Mello's cock. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and pulled them back so that Matt was sitting on his lap, Matt's back to Mello's chest. Hands roamed Matt's body as he took a minute to get used to the large presence filling him. After a few moments, Mello deemed it fit to begin shallowly thrusting into Matt, who rocked his hips in time with Mello, meeting him thrust for thrust. He cried out as Mello picked up some speed and brushed Matt's most responsive spot over and over again.

"Mello, oh god, Mello," Matt moaned, his head rolling back to meet his lover's shoulders.

Mello's response was a guttural moan as he was encased in absolute pleasure. Both men were sweating by now, their breathing erratic, Matt's eyes glazed over. Mello's fingers wrapped around Matt's erection, finally touching him, and his other hand continued to bruise Matt's hips. Matt moaned again, his voice high-pitched as he was stroked and assaulted at the same time. He rocked his hips harder, timing his movements with Mello's thrusts impeccably. He was so close to the edge, he knew. His slick and glistening body shook with the effort of continuing to meet Mello's pace and, as Mello's hand tightened around him, he yelled, arching his back and clutching the sheets as he came hard, spilling his passion on Mello's hand and, less noticeably, his own stomach. He tightened around Mello almost painfully and with a few more thrusts Mello came too, filling Matt to the brim. "God Matt!" he cried as he rode out his orgasm, his forehead meeting Matt's shoulder.

"Fuck," Matt moaned as Mello showed no signs of slowing. Mello continued to thrust into the decadent heat, brushing Matt's prostate as he went, until he was too soft to continue.

Mello again enfolded Matt in his arms and fell against the bed, adjusting himself so that he could pull out of Matt before lying next to him, still panting furiously. Matt allowed Mello to hold him close, their sweaty bodies molding perfectly together. "You're so good, Matt," Mello murmured in his sex-induced high.

"Better than chocolate?" Matt laughed, his hands resting on Mello's.

"Almost," Mello joked, nuzzling Matt's neck before kissing the tender skin softly, one hand rising to brush away some of the hair from the hacker's eyes. "I love you, Matty."

"I love you, Mells," Matt replied, smiling happily.


End file.
